


It started out with a kiss

by Julias_Sunshine



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kleinsen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julias_Sunshine/pseuds/Julias_Sunshine
Summary: Looking back, this had definitely been a long time coming. After all the years of being them - all the jokes, the nights spent sitting way too close while watching movies, being the only ones they would share secrets with. It’s no surprise that some feelings would develop over time. Still. Evan didn’t think he would ever actually be kissing Jared.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Kudos: 52





	It started out with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kkamikaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkamikaze/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the wonderful Kayla! She is amazing and you should check out her writing and art (Kkamikazed on tumblr)! I hope you like this, Kayla <33

Looking back, this had definitely been a long time coming. After all the years of being _them_ \- all the jokes, the nights spent sitting way too close while watching movies, being the only ones they would share secrets with. It’s no surprise that some feelings would develop over time. Still. Evan didn’t think he would ever actually be kissing Jared.

“What the fuck?”

Evan froze, taking far longer than he should have to pull back. He could hear the laughter in Jared’s voice, so he wasn’t _mad_. But Jared not being angry didn’t mean that Evan didn’t just fuck up years of friendship.

“I’m sorry, I don’t - I didn’t mean -”

“No, really, what the fuck?” Jared spoke over him, and then he was being kissed again. It took Evan a moment to process what was happening and to let his hands settle on Jared’s shoulders instead of having them hover between the two of them. 

So things weren’t ruined. That was good - that was _great_! Before Jared went home they had a rather awkward talk about “what are we?” and “did that mean anything?” To Evan’s pleasant surprise, they decided that _of course it meant something_ and to see where this goes.

\---

They had already made plans to go to the local fair that Thursday, but now it was a _date_. The thought of a date made Evan nervous, even though nothing had really changed between the two of them.

Jared won a small, colourful stuffed bear and gave it to Evan, teasing him that “I’m only giving this to you because you kept failing to win yourself a fish.” They ate probably too much sweet and fried food, which was fine until Jared wanted to go on those spinning rides that Evan hated. Evan convinced him to look at the animals first, and they fawned over the sheep and baby pigs together. It was like any other trip to the fair for them.

But now every time their arms brushed as they walked, or Jared put his hand on Evan’s back to guide him through bigger crowds, it felt _different_. Sharing their giant lemonade felt like a cliche out of some romantic story rather than a practical choice. 

Evan boarded the Ferris wheel as the sun was setting and the rides were lighting up, stuffed bear on his lap. The seat could have fit three people if they wanted, but Jared still came in and sat pressed to Evan’s side. Evan hesitantly placed his hand over Jared’s, who smiled and properly held his hand. When they stopped a little before the top, Jared leaned in for a kiss. And. Wow. They hadn’t talked about how open their new relationship would be, but he didn’t think they were to a point of public kisses yet. Not that Evan was complaining. The kiss was short and sweet, but Evan had the chance to notice that Jared’s lips were sweet and a little sticky from the cotton candy they had had earlier. He had never felt more fond.

\---

Evan watched out the window as they drove by the lake, seeing little dots of people in passing. He fiddled with the towels stacked on his lap, tapping on them because he knew it wouldn’t make noise. 

Jared parked at the road’s dead end and the two got out of his car. Evan passed over one of the towels over and the two walked into the woods. They wove through the overgrown path, walking along the small cliffs’ edges until they reached the point where they could safely trek down to the water.

They took their shoes off, setting them on the rocks by their towels. Jared pulled his shirt off and Evan tried not to let his eyes linger too much, quickly looking away and tugging his own off, crossing his arms over his chest. Jared had shorts on over his swim trunks that he had to take off, which Evan didn’t understand, he just had his trunks on. Regardless, he was still just staring off into the water thinking about more than the practicality of wearing shorts over a swimsuit.

Jared nudged Evan’s shoulder to get him out of his head. “Ready to go in?”

Evan smiled weakly and turned around, pulling Jared’s glasses off and gently setting them on his towel. “Yeah.”

They waded into the cold water, feeling relief from the hot August air. After splashing around and idly swimming, Evan came over to Jared and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Hi there,” Jared cooed before he scooped Evan up and spun him around, the water making it easier to do so. Evan laughed brightly, wrapping his legs around Jared’s waist to cling to him and avoid falling back into the water. 

Even after Jared stopped moving, Evan stayed wrapped around him like a koala. He bumped their noses together with a giggle before letting their lips brush, knowing no one was around to see it. Now that he knew he was allowed to, Evan just wanted to kiss Jared all the time.

They swam for about an hour before deciding to get out and lay on the rocks to dry off. Jared sprawled out on his back and Evan laid on his stomach, pillowing his head with one of his arms. He reached his other arm out to touch his hand to Jared’s, who smiled and took it.

\---

Once again they were on a proper date, and Evan’s stomach was in knots. Jared was taking him out to dinner then a movie. He had promised it would be nothing fancy, but that almost made it worse. Evan didn’t know what to wear. Should he dress up? Should he just go casual? In the end he put on khakis and a blue button up with small white flowers on it, aware he was running out of time before Jared got here.

It wasn’t long until Evan got the text telling him to come outside and he scurried out of the house, locked the door, and got in Jared’s car. He was relieved to see that Jared was also dressed pretty casually in an open button up with a plain red t-shirt underneath. 

“You look cute.” Jared commented as Evan buckled up before backing out of the driveway.

Evan smiled bashfully at that, running a hand through his hair. “So do you.”

Jared just chuckled in response. He put on the radio quietly and they chatted on the drive to the local Denny’s. They both ended up getting breakfast food even though it was past 6 pm. Evan got the veggie omelette and Jared got the pancakes with caramel and bananas. 

The movie they were planning on seeing didn’t start until 8, so they took their time eating. When the meal was over, Jared insisted on paying, so Evan convinced him to at least let him leave the tip.

Evan wasn’t great with movies. He always wanted to talk and curl up in the seat in odd ways, but Jared had really wanted to see this as soon as it came out and Evan was happy he got to tag along. They were full from dinner, but they still shared a box of Mike and Ikes to idly snack on during the movie.

Jared drove Evan home afterwards, who felt tired and happy and floaty from their night together. It was nice, to spend time with Jared and know that the other enjoyed as well.

“Thank you.” Evan said softly as they pulled onto his street. “I had fun tonight.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” Jared responded, rolling his eyes fondly. He parked in the Hansen’s driveway and looked at Evan. There was a pause before he leaned in for a kiss. Evan happily met him half way, eyes falling shut.

When the kiss lingered for longer than a peck, Evan pulled back a little to push Jared’s glasses up to the top of his head. Then his lips were back on Jared’s, one hand cupping his cheek. He could feel Jared bring his hands up to tangle in Evan’s hair, pressing as close as he could while still being in their seats. 

About 15 minutes later Evan was unlocking his door, giving Jared a wave as he drove off. He brushed his teeth and got ready for bed, sending Jared a good night text before plugging his phone in. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
